Mizuki Ikarashi
Mizuki Ikarashi is a tank commander featured in Girls und Panzer: The Fir Tree and the Iron-Winged Witch. Profile Mizuki is a third year student of Count High School, she commands a T-38 (Panzer 38(t) Ausf.E) Light tank. Appearance Mizuki is a medium-sized girl with dark hair, which she usually wears in a medium ponytail. She is seen wearing Count's Sensha-do uniform during matches and wears the normal school uniform outside of matches. She also wears glasses when not practicing Sensha-Dō otherwise she wears contact lenses. Personality Mizuki is shown to be a friendly and supportive girl as she tries to lift up Noemi's spirit and help her with her anxiety regarding her becoming a tank commander and assuring her that she is has " hidden talents " and teasing her a little in the process. She is also very studious as she is among the top 20 of Count students as she hopes to work in the medical field and that she might be close to her commander being among the rare ones calling her Marina-chan outside club activities. When Noemi tells Mizuki that she reminds her of the previous T.3 commander (and noemi's senpai) Mizkui tells her that she doesn't want to appear like her as she wishes to become special on her own and stand out as the commander of T-38. Mizuki is also a capable commander on her own right, Effectively leading the Călușari pushing Saunders back and forcing them to cluster togather while taking out one of their tanks in the process. All while keeping her cool and listening to music (and humming it). Background Mizuki is the daughter from a doctor from Niigata that moved to Fukushima Prefecture, she have the desire to follow her father steps in medical world. Mizuki enlisted in Count High School's General Department where she then joined Sensha-dō team, in her second year she was assigned to the a T.3 tank as gunner paired with the first year loader Noemi Kohiyama which whom she developed several bond. She at some point she played a match against Anzio Girls High School. During her third year she became the commander of the a T-38 and was present at Noemi's promotion to tank commander cheering her. During the practice match against Saunders University High School, her tank (callsign Tank N°7) was used as a scout. After observing Saunders tanks, she manages to regroup with the rest of the team after shooting a Sherman but it ricochet, after the Maresal was destroyed she retreats with what remaining of the main group the T.4 (Tank N°1), the TA (Tank N°4) and Noemi's T.3 (Tank N°3). She was among the retreating tanks when Noemi stays behind trying to delay Saunders Tanks. After Marina orders the team to employ the Călușari tactic against Saunders Mizuki is seen as the one leading the formation taking out on of Saunders Shermans in the process and forcing Saunders to cluster together. Trivia *Her size measurements are B80 W60 H85. *Her weight is 50kg. *Mizuki bears a strong resemblance to a character in the film series "Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2202 called" "Mikage Miryu" this resemblance is not coincidental as Michio Murakawa also worked on the illustration of the series before workinig on Girls Und Panzer. **Further more both characters are from Niigata Prefecture which implies that Mizuki's character might be a reference to the series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Count Girls' High School Category:Tank Commanders Category:Gunner Category:Polynymous